Event Guides
Summary A player-made guide for all events (Catching Events, Delivery Events, Pot Events, Sugoroku Events, Club Events, Top Brand, Snap Contest and FASHION LABO) on the CocoPPa Play Wiki. Feel free to add any tips or tricks that aren't listed here by adding it here or commenting it below. __TOC__ General Tips * Join an Event Club - Try to join an event-active club if you want to become better, it can help with: ** Club Bonus - If your club manages to capture or deliver 100 to 220/270 Club Rewards Characters, you will get 1 to 5 48-hour Premium Gacha Tickets. If you include the free play for gachas... You can get a maximum of 6 Plays when a new gacha starts! (When a Club Bonus ends, usually a new gacha will come out simultaneously). ** Club Event - Joining an active event club will help you get the Club Rewards at the end of the event, even if it's just one or two items it's nice to have them. * Time ** Peak Time - Now you can activate Peak Time by completing the quests in CocoPPa Town. Activate Peak Time if you have more than 30 mins of playing time. (only applies to Catching and Delivery) ** Compare your time with JST (Japan Standard Time), this will let you know when Events, Remix Gachas or Bonuses end. (or when they start!) ** Events, Remix Gachas or Bonuses usually start and end at 15:00 JST. ** Trade Station Items will be available again at 12 am JST. * Charm - A value that affects the amount of additional points you get in an event ** Instead of doing the Draw Lotto, finish the Charm UP Lotto, it gives you a maximum of 3,500 Charm (I think it takes about 2,500 Lucky Tickets to finish in Catching Event). If you can't then reach 3,000 Charm before using Lucky Lotto (if you need more resources). ** Gachas released later on in the event will give you more Charm than the previous gacha. (E.g. A Tops Item might give you 300 Charm in a gacha and the gacha after that will give you 400 Charm.) ** For each event, I try to play the first gacha at least 7 times and try to max out the Charm Lotto ASAP! With this amount (about 5,000 to 8,000) charm, it is easier to get the Hyper Limited Time Bonuses in time! (Doesn't really apply to Club Event) * Charge ** If needed, buy MAX Charge Drinks instead of Charge Drinks if your HP is over 180, you will save more Smile Points. ** Here are some ways to use your charge effectively: *** Use a MAX Charge Drink when you have 0 (or 1) HP left. *** Watch an advertisement if you have 6 HP, use all of your HP then use a MAX Charge Drink. (You can just click "Play" and restart CCP to skip the ad) *** If you have 3-5 or 7-11 HP, use your Charge Drink and wait for your HP to be at 6 or 12. (It cost 12 HP to cheer) ** Cheering Club Members will give you more EXP if you have upgraded the Lesson Room. You should cheer your Club Members when you are about to level up when you might not have enough HP left. (It really depends on your Lesson Room's level) * Bonuses ** Hyper Limited Time Bonus: *** Catching Event: 1st Half is a Face item, 2nd Half is a Pose item *** Delivery Event: 1st Half is a Show Item (Decoration), 2nd Half is a Show Item (Stage) *** Club Event: A Top item and a Hairstyle item. * Purchasing Items in the Item Shop ** You should overall avoid purchasing items (gift box, gloves, energy etc.) at the Item Shop unless it is urgent. The only exception should be the Secret Invitation during Club Events, you should buy two daily. Interesting Notes * Club Event ** You can check someone’s charm by looking at the amount of the Style Points that they invested into a character then multiplying that by two. But consider the fact that they might’ve: *** Beamed more than once *** Had Secretary Sheep’s help *** Last beamed ** Based on the information above, high ranked players (assuming 1-100) have about 40,000+ charm by the middle and 80,000+ charm by the end of the event. * Leveling Up ** To avoid reaching a point where you only need about 1 or 2 cheers before leveling up and you don't want to use a Charge Drink (because that would be a waste), cheer for your club members because they give x2 (or more) EXP than cheering a friend or random. Catching Event General Information ** Don't cheer your Friends during Peak time, cheer random stylist because it's quicker (if you haven't already.) * Super Combos will end after a certain amount of catches. * Out of Gloves when you are in the Bonus or Final Stage? Press the 'x' button in the top right corner and buy gloves from the store. You can return to the stages the next show you visit (this includes your own show). Bonuses * Hyper Limited Time Bonus - Reach about 2,500,000 or 21,000,000. ** Try to complete the 2,500,000 on the first day, it should be straightforward. ** If you really want the 21,000,000 Reward, try to get 10,000,000 Points - 15,000,000 at the end of the day. About 8,000 to 10,000 Charm and lots of time should (hopefully) help! (That's about 10 Gacha Plays or over) * Limited Time Bonus 1 - Capture Bonus Stage Characters. ** Try to get at least 1-2 Bonus Stage Characters. ** Don't use your Glove on the first Bonus Stage character you attempt to catch. ** Avoid using your Gloves on the Final Stage, as tempting as it is to get extra points, use them to get the Bonus Stage Characters. You could if you want to though, hope that luck is on your side. * Limited Time Bonus 2 - Capture the Final Stage Character. ** Avoid using 3 Gloves during the Bonus Stage as you only need 2 successful catches to get to the Final Stage. ** Always use a glove to capture the Final Stage Character because you waste your time reaching the Final Stage in the first place so you might as well. ** You can always press the 'x' button in the top right corner to buy/play Lucky Lotto Gloves. The Final Stage will reappear when you visit another stylist. Comments Delivery Event General Information ** During Peak Time, keep resetting your characters every time an Event Item is required for an order (except for Level 1, you have to do that). Although you get more Satisfaction Points, you should save your items for the Special Order Request which does not come during Peak Time. * Use Magical Boxes when you have a request with 25+ (Event) Gifts are required. Try to use the Golden Magical Boxes during Peak Time. (More points!) Bonuses * Hyper Limited Time Bonus - Reach about 2,500,000 or 13,000,000. ** Try to complete the 2,500,000 on the first day, it should be straightforward. ** Activate the Peak Time Quest during this period and reset your characters when you there are event items to deliver (excluding Level 1). * Limited Time Bonus 1, 2 and 3 - Deliver to Characters of Level 10. ** For this Bonus avoid restarting your character's level, even during Peak Time, just go with the flow. ** Try to focus one side when delivering gifts. Comments Pot Event General Information * Spend some time to figure out the combination of each item. I suggest screenshotting the combinations once you get them or simply find the combinations on social media. * Times ** Normal - 5 minutes ** Normal+ - 10 minutes ** Rare - 15 minutes ** Super Rare - 30 minutes ** Double Super Rare - 60 minutes * If you leave your CCP on you will not get notified (If notifications are on). Make sure you leave the app or set some sort of timer before exiting. Bonuses * 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1/2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3 ** Start by trying to get Normal+, Rare or Super Rare items. Once you are almost done with getting all the items for one category of items, move on to the next until you need to get Normal items. ** Use Rare, Super Rare or Double Super Rare Spices and Salts, along with their combinations. * 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2/2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 4 ** Try to not use spices or use N+ Salts. You want to try and get Normal or Normal+ items. ** Try to check your device every 5-60 minutes (depending on what you are cooking). That way you can cook more items. Club Event General Information * Trade Station ** Buy Secret Invitations from the Trade Station. ** Don't buy 48-hour Premium Gachas Tickets, Energy Drinks or Kirakira Bombs daily as they are quite pricey, however they are quite helpful in raising Charm, completing Bonuses and getting Double Super Rares. ** During a Cheer Promotion, aim for the 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket and don't buy anything else until the event is nearly done (or when all hope is lost). Do keep in mind that some Promotions will give Promo Gifts AFTER the event is over so look out for that. * Others ** Always discover your Character first before cheering other players' characters. ** Invest energy and KiraKira Bombs when you are styling either a Rare, Super Rare 1 (SR1), Super Rare 2 (SR2) or Double Super Rare (SSR) character because this will provide more points compared to Normal or Normal+. Bonuses * Hyper Limited Time Bonus - Discover Double Super Rares and Normal+ Characters ** Use Secret Special Invitation during this time. ** Try to at discover 20+ Normal+ for each day. * Limited Time Bonus 1 - Reach certain amounts of Style Points to get Rewards ** Focus Styling the Normal Characters during this time of the event. This will allow you to quickly get the Total MAX Style rewards more easily as the Second Limited Time Bonus requires you to beam lots of Normal+ Characters! (Hyper Limited Time Bonus only includes Normal+ Characters that you discovered.) * Limited Time Bonus 2 - MAX Style Normal+ Characters and Discover Double Super Rare Characters. ** Completely (if possible) focus Normal+ Characters for this bonus ** Try to Last Beam the Normal+ Characters to complete the second half of the Bonus. Comments Sugoroku Events General Information * Only use Only 1 Roulette if there is a Goal Space or Reward Space. * Only use 123 Roulette if there are no Unlucky Space within 3 spaces. * Use Double Roulette to skip Warp Spaces (to avoid going back). * Magical Time will end if you step on an Unlucky Space ** Do not use this roulette near a junction as additional moves will be removed. * If possible, avoid stepping on the second Warp Space otherwise you will be warped back to the first Warp Space (and go through the map again). Comments Top Brand General Information * Only use your Double Heart Bottle on the 2nd and/or 3rd Battle with a Top Model. * Only do one battle round with the opposing team to quickly showcase against the Top Model. Unless you have a lot of Brand Parfait and you are not willing to grind. ** If you do attempt to complete every round with an opposing member, make sure you have more charm then them for a point bonus. * You get Brand Power (BP) every time you cheer someone. Avoid using your MAX Brand Parfait when you have one or more BP. * Try to get 500,000 points for each term. Even if you don't play the event actively, you can still get the participation rewards. * Heart BP Consumption Price ** Support Hearts (Teal): 0 BP ** Brand Heart (Light Pink): 3 BP ** Bonus Heart (Hot Pink): 10 BP * Do NOT buy Parfaits with Charge Drinks. It's better to save your charge drinks for future events. Snap Contest General Information * You need a lot of playing time. * Club Reward - Make 10 Correct Polls Consecutively. ** Don't forget to use the Miracle Glasses to get consecutive wins! ** At the end of the event, you will get 48-hour Premium Gacha Tickets instead of Trend Tickets. Use this in the next event: Capturing Event. * Ranking Special Rewards - Get Premium Rare Gacha Tickets by being in the Top 100. ** Focus one area, either Style Points Ranking or Judge Points Ranking (This one is hard for free players) * When you are setting up your character, try to set up some sort of stage using Body Accessories, Back Accessories and Avatar Decors. They can be used to tie your outfit all together (not to mention you can get away with a "simple" outfit) (Event Guide) Snap Contest - Setting Stages 1.jpg|Example 1 (Event Guide) Snap Contest - Setting Stages 2.jpg|Example 2 (Event Guide) Snap Contest - Setting Stages 3.jpg|Example 3 (Event Guide) Snap Contest - Setting Stages 4.jpg|Example 4 (Event Guide) Snap Contest - Setting Stages 5.jpg|Example 5 Comments FASHION LABO General Information * Starting Off ** Players who paid (Grade 2 or over) will get an advantage by having a day where they can pre-enter their models. ** If you are a free player, you should dress your main model with the fashion that you want to display during this time. As soon as the event starts for everyone, you can "automatically" have your character set and ready to go! (Edit: I'm actually not too sure whether you can do this with your model for the new FL, if not, style your characters and favorite the items so they are ready to be put on) ** Look at the Sample Show given and try to use Items from the Gacha it originated from along with similar themed Items. * Dressing Up ** Now that is essential to get your character to fit the categories (Cool, Pretty and Beauty) for double synchro points or 1.3x fashionista points. Try and dress your character accordingly: *** Cool - Male Model / Badass Model (You're better off using a male model)) *** Pretty - Cute Model *** Beauty - Elegant/Mature Model ** Try and really emphasis the category with faces, below are two examples of faces you could use for each category: (Face) Kurikara Cool Face ver.A red.jpg|Cool Example (Face) Oriental Goku Girl Unyielding Smile Face ver.A yellow.jpg|Cool Example (Face) Midnight Pompous Face ver.A red.jpg|Pretty Example (Face) Softly Wondering Face ver.A brown.jpg|Pretty Example (Face) Nocturne Gentle Face ver.A yellow.jpg|Beauty Example (Face) Gehenna Cool Face ver.A red.jpg|Beauty Example * Recommending ** As time consuming as it is, try and use all of your recommendations and sodas. It is very easy to forget to use sodas and they disappear at the end of the event! ** If you have trouble recommending, try the two-step process: # Carefully look at the model and see which one matches the theme or generally looks better. # Look at the type of category the model fits. Comments Did this guide help you? Yes A little No Category:Guides Category:Events